The Best of Me
by CrueFan21
Summary: Anna always believed in Elsa, even when she herself didn't. She always knew how to bring out the best in people too. Those were things Elsa loved the most about her. A sisterly one-shot.


The Best of Me

 **A/N: Another one-shot of Anna and Elsa. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna always knew that once people understood Elsa and her powers that they would grow to love her, and after the Great Thaw, that's just what happened. Every time she entered the village, she was approached by one or more people who asked her to perform some of her winter magic for them. At first Elsa had a hard time getting used to it, but she happily obliged whenever asked. The children loved her a lot, especially when she would create hills of snow to sled down. It warmed Anna's heart to see her sister happy with herself. For years she dreamed of one day spending time with Elsa again—and now that it had come true, it was even better than she imagined.

However, not all were convinced that Elsa was harmless. There were a few people in the kingdom of Arendelle who still doubted her. Sure, they respected her as their queen, but it was only out of fear, not true loyalty. Anna told Elsa not to pay attention to these people, and just focus on being herself, but Elsa worried about it nonetheless. "The last thing I want is for people to be afraid of me, Anna," she told her sister. Anna did her best to comfort Elsa, constantly reminding her what an amazing person she is—and how fortunate Arendelle is to have her as their queen. These compliments always managed to cheer Elsa up, but she still worried.

One day, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf decided to take a stroll through the village. Kristoff had the day off from ice harvesting, and suggested they spend the day together. The two sisters, plus one happy snowman, quickly agreed. As they walked through the village, various people stopped what they were doing to greet Anna and Elsa as well as Kristoff who had built quite a reputation for himself as the Royal Ice Harvester and Deliverer. It took some time for Elsa to get used to being around so many people—years of isolation had really done a number on her psyche, but after a while, she learned to love it.

The Snow Queen smiled, and waved at the crowd of people who had cleared a path for the four of them. Anna leaned in, and whispered in Elsa's ear, "I told you they'd love you."

Elsa smiled in return. Anna never ceased to remind her of this. As they made their way down the street, a toy ball came rolling up towards them, and stopped right at Elsa's feet. When she looked up, she saw a little boy standing a few feet away. He looked terrified as he gazed up at the Snow Queen. Elsa assumed that the ball belonged to him, and slowly picked it up, and held it out to him. "Is this yours?" she asked as kindly as she could.

The boy nodded.

"Well, here you go." The boy didn't move; the look of fear still on his face. Elsa remembered what Anna had told her, and tried again to offer the boy his ball back.

"It's OK. You can have it back," she said. "I'm not mad at you."

The boy slowly walked towards Elsa, making sure not to make any sudden moves. As he reached his hand out to take the ball from Elsa, a voice called from behind.

"Radon! What are you doing? Come away from there this instant!" said a woman, grabbing the boy by the arm, and pulling him away. "Haven't I told you not bother the queen? One wrong move, and she could freeze you from the inside out."

"Yes, mama," the boy said, glumly.

"Now come on, let's go home. "

"But my ball!" Radon protested.

"Forget about it, Radon. What's more important, your ball or your life?"

Radon hung his head low, knowing that his mother was right. As the two walked away, tears began to form in Elsa's eyes. This was exactly what she hated: people fearing her for who she was. No matter what she did, it would never change. There would always be someone who hated her. Anna, who had watched the exchange, was furious. Without wasting another second, she called out to the woman and her son.

"Hey lady!" she called out.

The woman and the boy turned around; both looking terrified.

"My sister wasn't going to hurt your son, alright? She was just giving him his ball back. I don't know why you have this twisted view of Elsa, but I can assure you that it is most definitely false. My sister would never hurt anyone. She loves her people with every beat of her heart, and would do anything for them. So I strongly suggest you change your attitude, and start treating my sister, YOUR queen, with the respect she deserves."

Anna turned around and faced the other people witnessing the scene. "That goes for the rest of you as well. There is absolutely no reason to fear Elsa. She is a good person, and her powers are a part of who she is. They're what make her special! If you can't accept that, then you're more than welcome to leave the kingdom!"

The woman was stunned at Anna's words, unable to speak to say the least. Radon tugged on his mother's dress. "Can I get I ball?" he asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie. Just remember to say thank you."

Radon walked up to Elsa, who knelt down so that she meet the boy eye to eye.

"Here you go," she said, handing him the ball.

Radon took the ball from her hands, and smiled. "Thank you, Queen Elsa."

Elsa smiled. "You're welcome."

Before she knew it, Radon wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. It caught Elsa off-guard at first, but she quickly returned it. "Thank you, Radon," she said. "You go on and catch up with your mom now. She's waiting for you."

Radon ran back to his mother, and the two made their way home. After they left, the crowd of people went back to their daily routine.

"Well, let's continue our walk, shall we?" said Anna. The three of them agreed, and made their way down the street. All the while, Elsa smiled the entire time.

* * *

Later that night as Anna was preparing to go to bed, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened, and to her surprise it was Elsa who walked in.

"Hey, Elsa! Did you need something?" she asked.

"No. I just came to thank you for what you said today in the town square."

"Oh that? That was nothing. I was just tired of people always being so afraid of you."

"Well, it meant a lot to me, Anna," Elsa said, walking closer towards her sister. "It meant a whole lot."

"Well, you're welcome, but like I said, it was nothing. You're my sister, and I love you. So naturally I want everyone else to love you too."

Elsa smiled. "Anna you're amazing."

"I don't know if I'd use the word 'amazing' but…

"No. I mean it. You never give up on people. You always know how to bring out the best in someone, even when they themselves don't believe that they have it in them. You make them feel…happy. That's what you do for me, Anna, and I can begin to tell you how thankful I am for that. I don't deserve you."

"Elsa, don't say that. If there's anyone in the world who deserves happiness, it's you," Anna said, pulling her sister into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I love the relationship between these two. If you would like me to write more one-shots like this, let me know!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
